1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter for a washing machine, and more particularly to a filter installed in a water-flowing path of a washing machine, which filters the washing liquid or the rinsing water in the washing machine, thereby improving the washing effect of the washing machine and protecting the water-flowing path, and which can be easily assembled and disassembled outside the washing machine, and thereby can be easily cleaned at any time.
2. Prior Arts
Generally, a washing machine washes, rinses, and dehydrates articles by the rotation of pulsator in a washing tub of the washing machine or the rotation of the washing tub. In the initial or middle stage of washing, rinsing, or dehydrating of the washing machine, the washing liquid or the rinsing water is introduced into or drained from the washing tub.
Recently, research and development have been focused on new washing machines in which the washing liquid or the rinsing water once having washed or rinsed the articles in the washing tub is not drained out directly but recirculated and sprayed from above the washing tub. The new washing machines aim to improve the washing and rinsing effect of the washing machine and to reduce the required washing liquid or rinsing water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,722 issued to Pastryk et al. discloses a spray rinse process to effect a greater degree of soil and detergent removal. In Pastryk et al.'s spray rinse process, after the rinsing water rinsed the articles in the washing tub, it is recirculated and sprayed back onto the articles from above the washing tub.
However, in Pastryk et al.'s spray rinse process, since the rinsing water is directly recirculated and sprayed back onto the articles without being filtered after having rinsed the articles in the washing tub, impurities which may be entrained in the recirculating rinsing water may be recirculated and sprayed onto the articles along with the rinsing water. Such recirculation and spray of the impurities deteriorates the washing effect of the washing machine. Especially, in cases that the articles have a large quantity of strong impurities or dirt and that the washing liquid is recirculated in the course of washing process, the dirt or impurities in the washing liquid or the rinsing water may block off the recirculation path to thereby paralyze the function of the washing machine, or they may damage the recirculation path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,612 issued to Noguchi et al. discloses a single-tub washing machine having a detachable filter. Noguchi et al.'s filter is installed at a cylindrical wall of a washing tub of the washing machine. Therefore, the filter is improper for filtering the washing liquid or rinsing water recirculating in such a recirculation path as is provided in the above described washing machine. Further, the user can not disassemble the filter outside the washing tub but only in the washing tub without bending himself into the washing tub.